


Hard and Fast

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean/OMC - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Top OMC, Underage - Freeform, age kink, at least in some states
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as Dean just hustling pool at the bar until Dean's mark takes it a step further and Dean finds himself getting manhandled onto a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Fast

Dean bent over the pool table to take his shot and almost faltered when the man he was currently playing stepped up behind him, pressing his jean covered erection against Dean’s ass. Large hands gripped his hips and the man ground himself against Dean with a low groan.

The entire game had started with casual brushes against him, the man standing too close and looks that Dean recognized easily. Dean had seen little harm in encouraging the touches and found he enjoyed the way the man watched him hungrily.

Dean’s eyes closed and he willed himself to focus on the shot that would win him the current game. “Eight ball corner pocket.” His voice was lower than it should have been and the man stilled his motions.

Dean took the shot, watched as he sunk the eight ball but he didn’t move. Instead his breathing hitched when that familiar grinding started once more and a hand brushed against the front of his pants where his own cock was starting to ache.

“I wouldn’t mind taking you back to my room for a test drive if you’re interested. Pretty young thing like you is just begging for a good fucking.” The voice came next to his ear and Dean couldn’t stop the shudder. “You look like a screamer and I want to fuck you mute.”

Dean was curious. He’d exchanged kisses and enjoyed a few handjobs from girls in his classes but nothing with a guy. Let alone a man who was both larger and older than his father.

But it felt good having those large hands gripping him and the press of the man against his ass had arousal curling inside him. It was just sex after all and Dean was more than interested in finding out how good it felt.

“Yeah.”

It turned out the man wasn’t far from the bar and Dean felt himself slammed against the man’s door. His head was jerked to the side and a warm mouth sucked a mark into his neck.

When he was finally tugged away from the door the older man wasted no time in stripping them both and pressing Dean down onto the bed. “Been thinking about fucking you since I first watched you come into the bar.”

Hands pawed at him, pushing him into position and finally leaving him to dig around in the drawer next to the bed. Dean watched a bottle of lube being pulled out and nerves had him closing his eyes, calming his breathing and trying to relax.

“You’ve got a body made to be fucked.” A wet finger rubbed at his clenched hole and Dean shuddered, breathing hitching and lips parting. “Bet you’re tighter than a vice around me.”

The finger continued to rub against him before working inside. It burned and had a whine escaping as Dean worked to relax himself. “ _Oh_.” He gritted his teeth as the finger pumped in and out of him, crooking and pressing against him before another started to work inside.

“I’m going to wreck that tight ass of yours. Fuck you hard and fast until you’re crying out for me.”

It was a fast prep job before the man was slicking his cock up and Dean felt himself once more being shoved into a position where his ass was raised up, his upper body lowered and his back bowed.

“Yes.” It was hissed out in excitement, “Wish I could fuck you over that pool table you kept bending over like a little slut. Just begging for a good fucking weren’t you? Wanted your ass stuffed full, didn’t you?”

Dean opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but a blunt pressure against his hole had his heart pounding and his mouth dropping open. It pushed into him in short thrusts, sinking deeper and deeper into him as it spread him open.

It _burned_ fiercely. The prep had been sloppy and not near thorough enough. Dean worked desperately to relax and knew, from things he’d heard, that it got better the longer it went.

“Fuck.” The man was gritting his teeth, “I was right. Like a  _vice_.” And then the man was completely inside him and heavy balls rested against his ass. “We’re going to have fun tonight.” Dean could hear the promise in the words.

Soon enough the huge cock that had buried itself inside him started to inch out and then slammed back inside. He rocked forward and the headboard gave a muted smack against the wall.

“Feel so good.” Fingers gripped his hips and started to jerk him back into the man’s thrusts. “Gonna fuck you hard, slut. Ruin you for other cocks.”

The man nailed something inside Dean that had pleasure lighting up inside him, his mouth dropping open and a moan ripped itself from him. “ _Oh_.” His fingers dug into the sheets and Dean clenched down as the man’s thick cock continued to bury itself inside him repeatedly.

“Like that? Like how my cock feels?”

Several more thrusts had the man hitting that exact same spot and Dean’s cock ached, his gut tightened and Dean could feel his cheeks flushing with pleasure. “ _Yes_!”

Pleasure continued to building up inside him as it mixed with the pain. Dean started shoving his hips back, clenching down and moaning in appreciation as his body adjusted to the thick cock filling him up.

“ _There oh yes yes yes yes_!”

The headboard was smacking hard against the wall with each snap of the older man’s hips. The mattress creaked under them and Dean could hear the guy fucking him grunting.

“You’d make a pretty whore. So responsive.” Dean was too focused on his pleasure to care what the man was saying and instead kept shoving himself back to take that large cock as deep as he could. “Take it.” The words were followed by harder thrusts.

When a warm hand closed around his cock and jerked a few times Dean was reduced to sounds of need. He gasped and moaned as someone in the other room banged on the wall demanding they keep it down.

There was a loud laugh that was lust rough and instead of slowing down or trying to show any consideration to the people a room over the thrusting became more frantic.

Now the headboard was slamming into the wall and the mattress’s creaking was competing with Dean’s loud mans. “Harder. Harder harder please!” two more strokes along his cock had Dean almost howling his release as he went limp on the sheets, body warming from his orgasm and mouth slack as he gasped.

“That’s it. Let them hear how much you love cock. Take it whore. Take it!” the words were snarled and one last thrust had the man cursing as his cock started to pump his release into Dean’s ass.

“ _Shut the fuck up_!” the words were muffled by the wall but Dean could hear them and flushed as the cock in his ass slipped free followed by a stream of come that started to steadily leak out of his hole.

“They’re jealous. They only wish they had such a responsive slut to fuck.” Fingers played with his hole before Dean found himself being rolled over onto his back, “I’m gonna see if I can make you scream loud enough everyone hears you next time.”

Dean didn’t bother moving. He was content to let the older man settle between his legs, pressing him down onto the mattress as he sucked marks into his skin. His breathing started to slow as his mind wrapped around the fact he’d just lost his virginity to a man he’d originally thought of as a mark to use for pulling in money.

Now he was looking forward to another round.

“You should have seen that hole of yours.” Dean tilted his head further back enjoying stubble against his neck, “It was gaping after taking my huge cock.” There was undeniable smugness to the tone and Dean didn’t doubt it the words. He’d glanced at the man’s cock before he’d been pressed to the bed. “Your hole is going to be gaping and sloppy when I’m through with you tonight.”


End file.
